Survival
by Marron B
Summary: “Abandon ship everyone right now!” She yelled. What was going on. Next thing I knew I was with a life jacket on and I was running for dear life. Wasnt this suppose to be a luxurious vacation to a resort island, not a survival for our lifes.
1. All aboard the SS Thunder

**Alright, Marron here. I added some more to this chapter than before, and strangely i thought this would be a hit story. But i guess not. Anyways, I have this whole story written out in my computer, and its almost at its ending, so updating should be really fast. I dont own Naruto blah blah blah, and enjoy of course :) **

**SUrVivAL ------------------------------------------------------**

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Ino Yamanaka, **MY**best friend screamed at me. We were in our other friend, Shikamaru's car.

"I agree Ino. I still cant believe you got us these tickets." I smiled at her. We were heading to the S.S Thunder. It was a cruise ship. Three full days and nights on the ship itself. Then three more days in a luxurious island, and finally the three days returning. Obviously this is rather costly, but leave it to my friend Ino, to figure out a way to win tickets. Just enough too, for myself , Ino and Shikamaru.

"Are you two just going to stare, or are you going to awknowledge the fact, that we are here." Shikamaru lazily told us.

We got out of the car, and I gasped at the scene before me.

"I-its beautiful." I muttered to myself. I looked over at Ino, who was dragging our bags out of the trunk. More rather, her bags. I just brought the basics, all in one bag. Ino on the other hand had three different bags, with hair products and whatnot.

"Well! Lets get on with the adventure!" Ino encouragingly said to herself.

We walked into the entrance of the the S.S Thunder and a woman with blond hair greeted us.

"Hello, and welcome to the S.S Thunder. I am Tsunade and I am your captain for this erm departure? Please show me your tickets so I can allow you to erm board this ship." She checked our tickets, smiled and led us in. "Please feel free to wander around. Your cabin numbers are listed on your tickets. Have a great day."

_Sakura Haruno  
S.S Thunder  
Cabin # 03_

"Ino! Shikamaru! What do yours say?" I asked enthusiastically

"Mine says Cabin # 02" Ino told me.

"Cabin # 05" Shikamaru read out.

"Well I know for a total, there are going to be ten people on this flight. So that makes five rooms. I'm gonna go and check who's with me. Hopefully its not someone too weird." I decided, and climbed up the stairs. The pair followed me and we all went down our separate halls.

I entered my room, it was empty. I decided to unpack. In about fifteen minutes, everything was unpacked in my room, I decided to take a shower next. Gathering all the right supplies, I entered the shower. Undressed myself, and entered.

"What the…AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Who the fuck are you!" The other person, quickly grabbed a towel, and covered _himself. _I myself dove behind the shower curtain.

"S-Sakura Haruno. This is my cabin. Who are you?" I asked shyly. I can't exactly start a conversation here with a guy who just saw me naked.

"Fuck. I see then, I guess it makes sense. Just be careful next time." He told me then left outside. I guess that meant I could take a shower. Wait, I didn't catch his name.

Soon enough, I was freshened up. He didn't seem to be in the room, but it looked like I would have the top bunk for the beds. I left and locked the room, and went to the dinning hall.

All the other nine people were there. Ino was chatting with Shikamaru at a table, while all the other people were chatting to themselves.

"Ino! Who's your roommate?!" I scrambled next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"That one over there." She pointed at a girl with two buns and Chinese style clothing. She looked pretty cute. "Shikamaru has that one." This time Ino pointed at a girl with blond hair in several different ponytails. Her hair went everywhere. "Who'd you get?"

I scanned the room to find him. Alas, I found him in the corner table chatting to the long haired male.

"That guy, in the corner" I pointed straight at him. Ino began to blush.

"Oh, what a hunk" She mumbled. Shikamaru and I laughed and rolled our eyes. I told them about the shower incident, and the two wouldn't stop laughing. That is until our Co-Captain showed up.

"Hello everyone. I am Shizune. Your co captain of course. I hope everyone is fine with their roommates and rooms. I just want everyone to formally introduce themselves. So can I get you all one by one to come up and do so" Shizune smiled at everyone.

Ino went up first.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I love to shop, and the usual girly things. I also love the colour purple." Ino winked and sat down.

Next was a girl from the other table.

"I'm TenTen, and by the look of it. I am Ino's roommate. I love weapons and fighting, and if anyone gets in my way. I'll clobber em" TenTen smiled.

I decided to go next.

"Uh-I'm Sakura Haruno. Your average girl. I am very intelligent for my age and I love cute things. Hope I can know you all better" I smiled, I could feel the blush burning my cheeks.

The introductions went on, I knew every ones names now. Neji Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara No Subaku. TenTen. Temari No Subaku. Then of course my roommate. Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha eh. Interesting nine days this will be.

I talked to most of the people there, and finally memorized their names. Everyone was fun to talk to except the ones who didn't talk as much. The one called Neji, Gaara, and of course Sasuke. I had to admit Sasuke was pretty hot, just not what I was into. I want a man who's not afraid to say he loves me, a bright fellow, a boy that's-pretty much the opposite of Sasuke. I had nothing against him, just the type of guy he seems like. Oh well cant judge a book by its cover.

I entered my cabin. Sasuke didn't come in yet, I was all alone. I stared outside my window, the ship had started moving a couple of hours ago, and I could see the breeze. I hugged myself, I began changing in the bathroom, and I learned to lock the door. When I came out in my cupcake,cake and cookie covered nightgown, Sasuke had just entered.

"Erm, goodnight?" I said, as normal as possible. He stared at me, and then finally blinked.

"Your going to sleep already? Its only ten o clock." He began to chuckle.

"Why? Whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just mean, I thought you were going to stay up for the game?"

"Game? What game?"

"In the dining room? We're going to play something."

"Fine. I'll come"

We walked together to the dining hall, where everyone was gathered.

* * *

**So how was it. Leave a review, even a anonymous one. I want at least 5 reviews, or I will refuse to do another chapter. As for my other stories, I dont have enough inspiration as I do for this one at the moment. Enjoy this story while my inspiration is still here.**

Remember 5 reviews :) want all the story happening , I know this chapter was short, but it was just the first chapter and I

**Lastly, I am working on another one shot and it may come out in the next couple of days. Stay tuned :) **

**Marron B **


	2. D a r e N i g h t

**After a good, few monthes I finally decide to update :P, I just wasnt inspired enough for this story, but here it is. :)  
This story wont be too long, but yeah, you know the drill R&R.**

"Alright now, everyone. Your partner will be your roommate." Anko, the games coordinator said to everyone.

We all lined up.

Sasuke and I

TenTen and Ino

Shikamaru and Temari

Neji and Hinata

Naruto and Gaara

"It's called dare night." (**HEHE one tree hill love) **Anko laughed. "You will get three cards with three different dares on it. You must perform all these dares, and for proof you must take a picture with this camera you all will be borrowing. Once you finish all these dares you come back to me, for the final dare. The teams to complete all four dares, don't have to do any housework tomorrow." Anko laughed again.

"HOUSEWORK?!" Naruto yelled.

"My mistake. I mean ship work." Anko winked. "If you refuse to do a dare you are out of the game. That of course means you will have to do ship work tomorrow. Now here are your cards everyone. Play fair and begin!" Anko cheered.

**Normal P.O.V for the dare night part**

Sasuke and Sakura walked down to their cabin, with the camera and the cards.

"What does the first one say Sasuke?" Sakura asked trying to reach for the card.

"Dare number one. You and your partner must…" Sasuke didn't go any further.

"Sasuke? What does it say?" Sakura asked again, Sasuke didn't reply. So Sakura snatched the card away from his hand, and her eyes widened. "YOUR KIDDING ME?!"_Sakura Haruno & Sasuke UchihaDare 01Dye each others hair, the color of your own. The Dye is supplied in your bathroom closet._

"Well I guess we have to do it" Sakura sighed, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and a brief 'hn' was heard.

**Tenten and Ino **

"EEEEK?! I cant wait to do this! It says dare number one. Give each other a makeover?!" Ino smiled, and jumped in joy. Tenten gulped. "I hate makeup." Tenten only said, and they did their thing.

**Neji and Hinata**

"Anything, along the lines of kiss your roommate and we are out." Neji said without care. Hinata shyly nodded.

"N-Neji. It just s-says too c-curl each others hair." Hinata shyly blushed. Neji didn't believe his ears.

**Shikamaru and Temari**

"Make out with your partner." Shikamaru read.

"Fine by me." Temari jumped on Shikamaru, and only muffled laughs were heard.

**Naruto and Gaara**

"Get our backs waxed." Naruto read. Gaara looked over and sighed.

"We're dropping out"

"WHAT?! You can, but I'll do it. The wax is in the bathroom. Gaara get that camera ready." Naruto smiled.

_This is going to be a long night _Gaara thought to himself.

**About 1 and a half hours later**

All five teams were back at the dining hall, with three pictures in hand for the most part.

"Sasuke, and Sakura. Lets see your pictures." Anko looked at the pictures. The first one had Sakura smiling with her hair dyed a dark navy colour, with Sasuke in the back with bright pink hair, not as happy looking. The second picture was, the pair on a online dating site, hooking up with 'older fellows'. The last picture was Sasuke dressed up as Santa Claus and Sakura sitting on his lap. "Alright you two pass. Here is your final dare." Sasuke grabbed the slip and held it.

"AHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAH. Teme! Teme! Saanta Clauus eh?" Naruto winked, earning him a punch in the gut. "Ow"

"Next we have Naruto and Gaara."

"Actually, we're erm, out. You see I had some of the dares done, but Gaara refused, and threw those pictures out the window and into the ocean. So we're out. BUT TEME AHAH" Naruto laughed again.

"Okay? Shikamaru, and Temari?"

"Y-yeah were also out" Temari blushed a bit. Shikamaru did so too.

"HEHE, too much for you two to handle eh? Anyways, Tenten and Ino?" Anko laughed.

"No we're out. I would never get a makeover done. Ugh." Tenten made a gagging face. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Neji and Hinata?" Anko asked.

"Yes we are out. We didn't _curl _my hair." Everyone burst out laughing, even Sasuke and Gaara chuckled.

"So Sasuke and Sakura. Ready to do that final dare." Anko stared at the two. The pair gulped then nodded.

Sasuke bent down, Sakura began to lean on his back. She jumped on him, and he grabbed her legs. A piggy back ride. Classic.

"Good job. You guys have the day off tomorrow. As for the rest of you, off to bed now!" Anko yelled. "No funny business."

**Back to Sakura's P.O.V**

That was so much fun. I think even Sasuke is starting to open up.

We went to our room, and went straight to sleep.

**Day Two**

I awoke to the sound of the shower. I checked the clock and it read, 11:30 AM. Wow, the others have been up since nine. I stretched, and began to knock on the door.

"Hum, Sasuke? How long will it be?" I asked, with a yawn.

"……"

"Sasuke? Hello, are you alive in there?!"

"……"

"SASUKE?!"

The door opened, revealing a man with a towel wrapped around his waist. But it wasn't Sasuke.

"GAARA?! What the hell, are you doing in my bathroom?!" I screamed, oh man what was me, guys and showers.

"Naruto broke our shower. Sasuke left early to go upstairs. He said I could use this shower. Any more questions." Gaara, said, in a husky tone. He was really scary. But extremely hot.

"Um, no. C-Can I use the b-bathroom now?" I asked really shyly.

He stared at me for a minute, then began to laugh.

"What?!" I asked suddenly. He stopped laughing, and moved towards me. Still in a towel.

"Your Ino right?"

"Sakura."

He moved closer. I moved back, and the process went on until I was against the wall, and he had me pinned.

"You know-" He breathed in my ear. Just as he said that, the door opened revealing Sasuke. All three of us looked at each other, then the position. I screamed, and ran into the bathroom. While I heard Gaara chuckle, put on some clothes and leave. Sasuke was still inside, how did I know? The suppressed laughing.

**Okay, I want a couple more reviews.. I probably will lose my inspiration soon for this anyways. Right now its all on parents. :D**


	3. S h a r k bait!

**Okay, 3 reviews -_-, meh that'll have to do. Here's survival, enjoy.**

**: I dont own Naruto.. **

About thirty minutes later, I had finished my shower. I stepped in blue short shorts, with a tank top. We would be swimming today. Well sort of. We were making a brief stop, and it was optional to go take a swim in the ocean.

Sasuke was gone, when I stepped out, so I threw on a pair of flip-flops and walked to the upper deck. The ship had stopped moving, and they were all just waiting for me to arrive.

Everyone was there. Naruto, Sasuke,Hinata and Ino were already in the water. Ino hanging on to the boat for dear life. While Tenten was lying in a perfectly good bathing suit, getting tanned.

Did I mention a certain Hyuuga was also sitting _with _her. Shikamaru,Temari and Gaara were sitting on the edge of the ship, eating ice cream.

"Hey everyone." I smiled. Then jumped into the water, I came up after a few seconds, with my hair and clothes dripping wet.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino splashed me with water. I noticed Hinata over on the far-side of the ship. I swam over to her.

"Careful Hinata. We aren't suppose to go away from the ship."

"Yes I know Sakura. B-but its just that, I lost my necklace somewhere around here" Hinata looked sad.

"I'll find it. You go back to the ship." I comforted her.

"But Sakura. It looks like Shizune has everyone getting out of the water. We are probably leaving. Leave the necklace." Hinata looked really sad.

"No. You go. The necklace seems important to you. Tell me about it later. But I will find it." What was I getting myself into.

Hinata left, and I swam down deeper and deeper. I didn't even know how this necklace looked like, and for all I knew it could be in Antarctica right now.

After about ten minutes of searching I almost gave up hope. Until I saw a glimmer. I looked over to see the necklace, hanging right of a tail of a shark. Yes I found it. No wait. A SHARK?

**Normal POV with Hinata guys**

"Alright is everyone here. When I call your names, please say here." Shizune said, everyone was there except for Sakura. "Wait a minute? Where is Sakura?"

"U-Uhm, Sakura. S-she went to find my necklace, over by that net." Hinata pointed to a net/fence kind of thing.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Shizune looked worried. Hinata nodded. "AIIIEEEE! NO ONE IS ALOUD TO GO THERE? That's for fisherman only! That's where all the sharks and such are! We must notify Lady Tsunade immediately!" Shizune screamed and ran for Tsunade.

"Sakura? Oh no?" Ino began to sob, on Shikamaru's shoulder. He comforted her by placing his arm around her.

"Don't worry Ino. She's a strong girl." Shikamaru himself was worried.

"I'll go. I've been around the sea all my life. I know sharks better than anyone." Tenten began to take off her shoes and sun hat.

"What?" Neji grabbed her arm. "You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere." He looked her straight in the eye. She tried to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"But Neji! Sakura's in trouble, and though we don't talk much, I still want to save her!" Tenten pleaded. Neji tightened his grip.

"No."

"B-but!"

"NO!"

This time he had to use all his power to stop her from going, a.k.a putting his arms around her waist, and don't forget she was wearing a bathing suit.

"Neji. I believe I-I'll go. I-it was my fault." Hinata shyly said, and was also ready to leap in the water. No one else dare to interfere.

Neji let go of Tenten and made his way to Hinata. Realizing his mistake instantly as Tenten jumped into the water and swam off..

"Dammit Hinata!" Neji slapped her across the face. Tears began to form in Hinata's eyes. Naruto, Temari, Ino and the others interfered.

"Neji! You have no right to hit her!"

"Naruto." Neji muttered, stared Naruto in the eye, and walked away.

"Don't worry Hinata, Tenten and Sakura will be okay." Ino and Naruto comforted her. She nodded.

_Sakura_

Gaara smiled to himself.

**Okay, just to clarify some things. Everyone knows each other in this story except for Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino.**

**-Marron B**


	4. Consequences and t r u e feelings !

**WELL WELL WELL IF IT ISNT SURVIVAL ! Enjoy ! hehe :) **

* * *

**Back in Sakura's P.O.V **

A shark! Oh no! I had the necklace in my hand and I put it around my neck, so I wouldn't loose it. The shark stared directly at me. As long as I didn't move, or make a threat I would be fine. No wait, maybe it was the other way around. I knew I should have paid more attention in swimming lessons.

I decided to swim for it. I swam and swam and swam. I could hear the shark swimming behind me. Even if I managed to make it away from the shark, I was almost at my limit at holding my breath. I stopped, turned around and closed my eyes.

_This is the end_

After a while, I opened my eyes too see I was still in one piece, and the shark wasn't there anymore. I wasn't in the water either. I was in the medical cabin on the ship. Wow I made it. But how?

"Sakura Haruno. Correct?" I heard the nurse come over. "I'm Kurenai. The nurse. Lady Tsunade fixed you up. She also wants to have a word with you." Kurenai left the room, and Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

"You could have been killed!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune nodded. "Do you know how dangerous it is to wander off on your own! In the middle of the ocean no less! Sakura, tell me what was going through your head when you decided to disobey my orders!" Tsunade yelled.

I remained silent.

"If it wasn't for that brave girl, you would have died for sure. I hope you think about your moves next time, before you make them." Tsunade ordered, I nodded. Shizune didn't leave.

"Sakura. According to Kurenai, your low on energy and you have minor bruises and cuts. I suggest you stay the night here. Tomorrow evening we will be arriving at the island we will be staying on. You also will have no special lunch, dinner or breakfast served to you for the rest of the trip. Sorry, those are the consequences." Shizune nodded, then left. I guess I deserved it. But who saved me?

As if on queue, Naruto and the gang, with the exception of Tenten, Neji, and Hinata were all there.

"Sakura! Oh Sakura!" Ino grabbed me into a bear hug. "I was so scared! I thought I had lost you!" Ino tightened her grip.

"Sakura. How are you feeling?" Temari asked me, we didn't talk much but she was still a friend. I nodded.

"Good. Hey guys, where's Hinata? I got her necklace?" I took the necklace off and held it up. Now that I took a closer look at it, it was a silver chain with a crystal heart, with the letters H.H engraved into it.

"That's the necklace then. Hinata couldn't come down to visit you. She's also under the no special food rule, and she isnt aloud to leave her cabin. She confessed to Tsunade. But I guess you still got in trouble." Shikamaru explained. I along with Ino gasped. "What?"

"That's the longest you've ever talked without saying. What a pain or something along those lines." Ino laughed.

"I'll give Hinata the necklace." Naruto took it from me and left.

"What about Neji and Tenten. Where are they?" I asked ever so innocently.

"Erm, Tenten. She's also under the punishment." Ino said. "She was the one who saved you. I cant believe it though. She's so manly. Neji's being a jerk, and locked himself in his room. I mean if it wasn't obvious enough, he likes Tenten." Ino rolled her eyes, and walked out the door.

That left me with Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke. Lovely.

"Sakura I hope you feel better tomorrow, its late now so I'm going to go to bed now." Temari smiled and left.

"Hey wait for me." Shikamaru ran after her. I frowned at that.

"Whats the matter Sakura? Got your eye on Nara?" Sasuke asked me, quite rudely actually. What happened to the fun teenager I knew.

"No. That's not it. Its just that I know for a fact that he has a thing with Ino, but it also seems like he has a thing for her. Is he two-timing?" I asked to myself.

"Mind your own business." Gaara warned me, then left.

"You too." I called after him. Sasuke left as well. Those two were like a made couple.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. More like blacked out.

**Day Three**

I woke up early, but unlike the others. I didn't get a five star breakfast, instead I was given a pancake and milk.

I was feeling great, so I walked too my cabin. When I opened the door I heard weird noises. After a while they didn't stop.

"Sasuke. Whatever your doing in there. Its getting annoying." I opened the closet to find Sasuke and Gaara in there. "Oh god. Ew." I closed my eyes and ran into the bathroom, not without slamming into a wall first.

* * *

**I'm actually kind of inspired to write this again.. :O does anyone even read it ? **

**-Marron :) **


End file.
